Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to methods and systems for determining the flow distribution of a fluid through a component. More particularly, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to measuring multi-phase flow in a pipe.
Description of Related Art
Components of certain equipment, such as that used in the petroleum and petrochemical industry, which includes the exploration, production, refining, manufacture, supply, transport, formulation or blending of petroleum, petrochemicals, or the direct compounds thereof, are often monitored to maintain reliable operation. However, such components can involve harsh conditions, such as high temperature, high pressure, and/or a corrosive environment, making it difficult or costly to obtain reliable measurements.
Determining a condition of multi-phase flow can facilitate the metering of production from a gas or oil well, identification of irregular flow in a pipe in a refinery or chemical planet, determine the corrosion environment in a pipeline, and more generally to measure phase in a pipe flowing system.
Conventional techniques for measuring multi-phase flow include meter by a separator. For example, media flowing through a pipe can be directed to a separator which can, for example, separate the media (e.g., vapor, water, and oil) in a tank. The fraction of each medium can thus be determined. A separator, however, can be bulky and measurement typically must be accomplished offline and thus cannot be used for real time control. Additionally, conventional techniques for measuring multi-phase flow can include combining an average flow rate (e.g., measured using a venture flow device or a turbine placed within the flow) and an average phase measurement (e.g., measured using an acoustic system). Such techniques, however, provide only limited information about multi-phase flow.
Certain radiation-based approaches have also been proposed. For example, nuclear magnetic resonance imaging techniques can be used to image the flow in a small pipes, but cannot be used for lager pipes. Other radiation-based approaches, such as X-ray and gamma-ray imaging and electrical tomography can achieve only limited resolution and can be inadequate for many application.
Accordingly, there is a continued need for improved techniques for detecting a condition of multi-phase flow through a component.